Schatten
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Charlie hat ein paar Probleme.


**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Schatten**

_Heute:_

Strähnig hängen ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht, das er schon lange nicht mehr gewaschen hat. Sein dunkelblauer Bademantel schlabbert um seinen dünnen, ausgemergelten Körper herum, der nur mit einer alten, verwaschenen Boxershorts bedeckt ist. Zudem hat er sich seit vielen Tagen nicht rasiert, so dass ungepflegte Bartstoppeln sein Gesicht zieren. So schlurft er, nachdem er um die Mittagszeit endlich aufgestanden ist, die Treppe hinunter.

Hinunter trifft es gut, denn dort stehen überall leere Bierflaschen und liegen alte Pizzakartons herum. Übertroffen wird dieses Bild nur durch den Gestank gammeliger Essensreste. Ihn stört das nicht, denn er stinkt selbst, was er nicht riecht und selbst wenn, ihm ist es sowieso egal, wie alles andere auch. Vier Wochen Chaos und Selbstzerstörung zollen ihren Tribut, den er zu zahlen bereit ist. Leben wird überbewertet, dahin vegetieren reicht vollkommen.

Wenn er spricht, erinnert es eher an Grunzlaute, die nur ein Ja oder ein Nein signalisieren können. Für mehr ist diese Sprache nicht einsetzbar, mehr hat er aber auch nicht zu sagen. Die Frage, ob er etwas gegessen hat, beantwortet er mit einem kurzen, ob er nicht mal Duschen möchte, mit einem langen, kehligen Grunzen. Auch die Kommunikation ist ihm egal. Von den Zahlen muss nicht gesprochen werden, denn es ist eine Tatsache, dass er nicht mal mehr Eins und Eins zusammen zählen kann.

_Die letzten vier Wochen:_

Nachdem er endlich wusste, dass er sie liebte, hatte sie ihn verlassen. Doch sie hatte nicht nur ihn verlassen. Nein, sie hatte gleich die ganze Stadt verlassen und war ans andere Ende des Landes gezogen. Zuerst hatte er nichts gespürt, ihre Abreise war quasi an ihm vorübergegangen. Verabschiedung am Tag ihrer Abreise, mehr nicht. Doch dann hatte es ihn hart getroffen, als er am folgenden Tag auf dem Campus kein Zeichen mehr von ihr fand. Es schien fast so, als hätte sie nicht existiert. Mit einem Mal hatte sich seine Welt in Luft aufgelöst, sein Traum war zerplatzt. Nach seiner letzten Vorlesung fuhr er nach Hause und trank ein Bier, dann ein zweites, bis er schließlich ein Sechserpack geleert hatte.

Am nächsten Tag machte er sich nicht die Mühe, aufzustehen und zur Uni zu fahren, sondern blieb Zuhause, denn über Nacht hatte die Einsamkeit und das Gefühl der Leere endgültig von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Irgendwann stand er doch auf, es musste um die Mittagszeit sein, doch er machte nichts sondern holte sich nur ein neues Bier. So ging es den ganzen Nachmittag, bis er hungrig wurde und eine Pizza bestellte. Ein oder zwei Stücke aß er und spülte diese wieder mit Bier hinunter. Von den Qualen, die er ausstand, wusste niemand etwas, erst als Don ihn abends besuchte, um ihm um Hilfe zu bitten, bekam jemand etwas davon mit. Schon zu dem Zeitpunkt war es ihm egal, ebenso der Fall seines Bruders. Auf Dons Fragen antwortete er nicht, stattdessen begann er mit dem Grunzen.

Von da an sah sein Tagesablauf ähnlich aus. Er stand spät, öffnete das erste „Getränk", bestellte etwas Essen, blockte Gesprächsversuche von Vertrauten ab und ging irgendwann wieder ins Bett. Den Haushalt und sich ließ er verwahrlosen, denn ihn kümmerte gar nichts mehr. So funktionierte es zuerst, denn die Besucher halfen ihm zumindest, ein wenig Ordnung zu halten, doch nach zwei Wochen wurden die Gäste weniger. Erst kamen Dons Kollegen nicht mehr, dann kam auch sein Bruder nur noch sporadisch für einen kurzen Besuch, Larry war mit seinen Metaphern am Ende und selbst sein Vater, der mehr als einmal mit ihm Klartext geredet hatte, resignierte. Plötzlich stand er alleine da, doch auch das störte ihn nicht.

_Heute:_

Es klingelt an der Tür, heute reagiert er sogar darauf und schlurft dorthin. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, den Bademantel zu schließen. Beim zweiten Klingeln hat er schon einen Großteil des Weges hinter sich und öffnet beim dritten schließlich die Tür. Er halluziniert, denn vor ihm steht sie. Amita ist genauso schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hat. Obwohl sie Anstalten macht, auf ihn zuzugehen, bleibt sie doch vor der Tür stehen und schaut ihn von oben bis unten an. Sie stammelt ein, zwei Wörter, dann macht sie auf den Absatz kehrt und rennt die Stufen hinunter ins Grün des Gartens. Am Tor dreht sie sich noch einmal um, woraufhin er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckt. Trotzdem geht sie weg, läuft schnell die Straße hinunter und ist aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Sein angebrochenes Bier steht auf dem Tisch, er nimmt die Dose zur Hand und setzt sie an die Lippen, doch als der erste Tropfen seine Zunge berührt, schmeckt es ihm nicht mehr. Das erste Mal seit vier Wochen mag er es nicht trinken, riechen oder sehen. Endlich erkennt er, wie er gelebt, nein, wie er vegetiert hat, was aus ihm geworden ist. Plötzlich kann er Eins und Eins zusammen zählen, fängt seine Nase Gerüche ein und sieht er sein Spiegelbild. Er kann nicht fassen, was aus ihm geworden ist und versteht, warum sie weg gerannt ist.

Mit großen Schritten geht er die Treppe hoch, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend und betritt das Schlafzimmer. Dort sucht er nach etwas Sauberen und findet Berge davon, denn er hat zuletzt nur noch seinen Bademantel getragen. Sein Weg führt ihn jetzt ins Bad. Schnell dreht er den Wasserhahn der Dusche auf, bewaffnet sich mit Rasierer sowie Zahnbürste und betritt die Dusche. Das klare Wasser färbt sich am Ausguss dunkel, doch es wird nach zwei Ladungen Duschgel und ebenso viel Shampoo heller. Nebenbei reinigt er seine Zähne und entledigt sich seiner ungepflegten Bartstoppeln. Nach 20 Minuten hat er das Gefühl, sauber zu sein und verlässt die Dusche.

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hat, schaut ihm aus dem Spiegel jemand anderes entgegen, den er seit nunmehr vier Wochen nicht gesehen hat. Schnell zieht er die sauberen Sachen an und geht nach unten. Das Chaos, das er geschaffen hat, erschlägt ihn, doch dafür hat er keine Zeit. Er greift nach dem Telefon und wählt ihre Nummer. Nachdem es ganze sieben Mal geklingelt hat, nimmt sie das Gespräch an. Mit fester Stimme und voller Überzeugung erklärt er ihr, dass es ein Versehen war, dass es ihm Leid tut und er eine zweit Chance möchte. Sie willigt ein und nennt ihm einen Treffpunkt.

So schnell er kann, steigt er ins Auto und bringt die kurze Strecke hinter sich. Wie verabredet steht sie am Eingang zu einem Park, immer noch bildschön. Mit ruhiger, klarer Stimme sagt er ihren Namen, woraufhin sie sich umdreht. Ihr Blick ist anders als vorhin, das sieht er. Deshalb geht er auf sie zu und sagt die drei Wörter, die sein Leben verändern, als sie diese wiederholt.


End file.
